Destiny
by veoloxes
Summary: EXO adalah bagian dari hidupnya, tapi ada hal kecil lain yang merupakan kehidupannya. Tak ada niat untuk memutuskan sebuah hubungan persaudaraan, tapi Baekhyun hanya merasa begitu malu dan hina jika menampakan wajahnya di antara mereka. Ini bukan bagaimana akhirnya mereka berpisah, ini bagaimana akhirya mereka bisa hidup terpisah/CHANBAEK/YAOI/ONESHOOT


**WARNING**

**CHANBAEK YAOI**

**WITH OTHER CAST**

**ONESHOOT**

**TYPO EVERYWHERE**

"Aku tidak bisa _hyung_, maaf."

_"Ini akan menjadi pertemuan ke lima kita setelah berpencar, dan kau masih tidak bisa ikut juga?"_

Mata Baekhyun bergerak gelisah, penat di kepalanya menyerang. "Maaf, _hyung_. Aku benar-benar tid-"

_"Cukup, Baekhyun! Kau bisa mengandalkan Saera jika memang itu yang kau takutkan."_ Nada bicara di sebrang sana meninggi, dan hal itu berhasil membuat tubuh Baekhyun membeku.

Baekhyun menutup matanya erat, memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan yang akan terjadi jika ia menyetujui ajakan Suho. Ya sedari tadi orang yang menghubunginya adalah Suho, pemimpin EXO yang masih peduli dengan membernya walaupun sudah hampir 6 tahun mereka vakum di dunia hiburan.

"Berikan aku waktu satu minggu, _hyung_. Aku berjanji akan memberimu jawaban."

_"Baiklah. Kuharap jawabanmu merupakan keputusan yang tepat."_

Baekhyun tersenyum di balik ponselnya, mata lengkungnya menyabit hingga hanya menunjukan sebuah garis. "Baik, _hyung_. Aku akan tutup telefonnya, sampai jumpa."

_Tut_

Hembusan nafas pelan terdeteksi dari tubuh Baekhyun. Laki-laki dengan tubuh mungil itupun lantas menyimpan ponselnya di nakas dan kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur miliknya.

Sudah 6 tahun, dan selama itupula ia mengasingkan diri. Bukan karena tidak memiliki keluarga, tapi karena ia sudah berkeluarga.

EXO adalah bagian dari hidupnya, tapi ada hal kecil lain yang merupakan kehidupannya. Tak ada niat untuk memutuskan sebuah hubungan persaudaraan, tapi Baekhyun hanya merasa begitu malu dan hina jika menampakan wajahnya di antara mereka.

Byun Baekhyun, mantan vokalis utama EXO lebih memilih mengalah dan menghilangkan keberadaannya.

_Klek..._

"_Appa_, kenapa kembali tidur?"

Sosok mungil yang baru saja membuka pintu kamar Baekhyun bersuara. Jackson, itu namanya. Bocah berusia 5 tahun yang beberapa tahun ini selalu berada di sisi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang hendak menutup matanya lantas mengurungkan niat dan bangun untuk duduk, tubuhnya menghadap lurus ke arah Jackson yang mendekat ke arahnya.

Dengan senyum yang terpancar, Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih Jackson ke dalam pelukannya. "Maaf. Jackson sudah selesai dengan sarapannya?"

Jackson yang ada di dalam dekapan Baekhyun mengangguk, tanda ia sudah melakukan apa yang Baekhyun inginkan pagi ini.

"Jackson-ah, kau ingin pergi berlibur?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan posisi yang sekarang memangku tubuh Jackson di atas pahanya.

Lagi, Jackson mengangguk. "Mau, tapi harus bersama _appa_."

Baekhyun terkekeh, "Tentu. _Appa_ juga tak ingin pergi berlibur jika tidak bersama Jackson."

Mereka tertawa bersama. Tak ada lelucon memang, tapi perasaan sinkron dalam diri merekalah yang membuat mereka begitu cocok bersama.

**e)(o**

"_Appa_, aku ingin mencoba susu itu." Jackson menunjuk kotak susu rasa stroberi yang ada di rak paling atas supermarket yang mereka kunjungi.

Baekhyun yang mendengarnya lantas mengikuti arah tunjuk Jackson, dengan segera ia mencoba meraih kotak susu tersebut.

Naasnya tubuh Baekhyun yang mungil tidak mampu menjangkau kotak susu tersebut, kali ini Baekhyun meruntuki tinggi badannya yang pendek. Tapi bukan salahnya juga, kenapa supermarket di negara ini bisa memiliki rak setinggi itu? Sepertinya Baekhyun harus meminta bantuan seseorang.

Kepala Baekhyun menunduk menatap Jackson yang masih setia berada di sampingnya, "Sepertinya kita butuh bantuan orang lain untuk mengambilnya. _Appa_ akan mencarinya dulu."

Jackson terdiam, dengan segera Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari bantuan. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama, seorang laki-laki muda -yang sepertinya peka- menghampiri Baekhyun yang terlihat kelimpungan.

"_Excuse me sir, can I help you?_"

Tubuh Baekhyun sedikit tersentak saat sebuah suara hadir di belakang tubuhnya, dengan sopan ia berbalik dan melemparkan senyumnya kepada laki-laki yang memiliki tinggi jauh di atasnya. "_Oh, yah I need those milk but I cannot reach it. Can you help me?_"

Laki-laki tersebut tersenyum, lalu mengaangguk. "_Sure_."

Setelahnya sekotak susu yang diinginkan Baekhyun diberikan oleh lelaki tersebut, dengan wajah sumringah Baekhyun menunjukan keberadaan susu tersebut kepada Jackson yang masih ada di sampingnya.

"_Thank you mister. You can take my __candy_." Jackson yang sedari tadi diam lantas membuka suaranya dan mengulurkan sebuah permen yang ia dapatkan dari saku jaketnya. Sang lelakipun mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah Jackson, perlahan ia berjongkok upaya menyamakan tinggi badannya dengan Jackson.

"_No. Thank you. You just need drink that milk as a fee_."

Baekhyun tersenyum lalu, kembali berterima kasih. Akhirnya lelaki penolong merekapun pergi setelah berpamitan. Baekhyun yang melihat Jackson terus menatap kotak susu tersebut, lantas kembali menguarkan senyumannya. "Jackson senang?"

Kepala Jackson mendongak demi dapat melihat Baekhyun, "_Hyung_ itu sangat baik, _appa_."

"Benar, dan Jackson harus seperti _hyung_ itu. Walaupun. Tidak mengenal tapi tetap saling membantu."

Setidaknya selama mengasingkan diri, tak ada satupun orang yang membahayakan mereka. Semua orang di negara ini bisa berbaur dengan mereka tanpa terkecuali. Berbeda dengan orang-orang dari negara asalnya, walau tak membahayakan tapi mereka bisa memberikan ancaman.

Barcelona, Jackson, dan Baekhyun. Sebuah kesatuan yang serasi.

**e)(o**

Baekhyun menatap layar ponselnya yang berdering, menandakan sebuah panggilan masuk. Sudah sepekan dilewati dan Suho kembali menangih janji. Sosok orang yang tepat janji sekali.

_"Bagaimana, Baek? Kuharap mulutku tak berkata kasar setelah mendengar jawabanmu." _Tanpa salam dan tanpa basa-basi Suho langsung menodong jawaban dari Baekhyun. Sontak hal itu menjadi hiburan tersendiri untuk Baekhyun.

Dibalik ponselnya Baekhyun mengangguk seraya tersenyum, "Aku dan Jackson akan berangkat dengan penerbangan pertama besok malam."

_"Sungguh?! Kau tidak berbohong 'kan?! Astaga, aku sangat senang mendengarnya!"_

Baekhyun terkekeh ringan, Suho yang ceria kembali hadir di dekatnya.

_"Aku akan memberikan satu kamar di rumahku nanti, kau bisa tinggal di sana."_

"Berikan aku dan Jackson makanan juga, _hyung_."

_"Tentu! Apapun akan kuberikan jika kau kembali ke Seoul. Ya Tuhan, aku tidak sabar ingin bertemu denganmu."_

Baekhyun menyuarakan tawanya keras, ia tidak tahu jika keputusannya untuk mampir ke Seoul bisa memberikan efek seperti ini kepada Suho. "Aku akan meminta sebuah mobil ferari kalau begitu."

_"Ya, terserah. Apapun asal kau berada di Seoul."_

Tubuh Baekhyun melemas, beban yang ada di bahunya terasa menghilang saat mengetahui masih ada orang lain yang mengharapkan kedatangannya sebegitu luar biasa. Suho, walau mereka sering berselisih paham tapi jalinan persaudaraan tetap mengerat. Untuk saat ini hanya Suho yang mengerti dirinya.

**e)(o**

Setelah melalui beberapa jam perjalanan udara, akhirnya Baekhyun dan Jackson berhasil mendarat mulus di Korea Selatan. Hanya membutuhkan satu perjalanan lagi dan ia akan berhasil sampai di kediaman Suho.

"Permisi, Tuan Byun Baekhyun?" Seorang lelaku tua menghampiri Baekhyun dan Jackson saat keduanya baru saja keluar dari pintu kedatangan.

Baekhyun lantas tersenyum dan menundukan tubuhnya sopan, "Ya benar, paman yang akan mengantarku?"

Lelaki tua itu mengangguk lalu menjelaskan sedikit asal usulnya yang diperintahkan Suho untuk menjemput Baekhyun dengan bekal sebuah foto Baekhyun dan Jackson.

Seusai membenahi barang-barang milik Baekhyun dan Jackson, ketiganya langsung masuk ke dalam mobil dan melesat pergi menuju kediaman Suho di Gangnam.

Lagi-lagi tak membutuhkan waktu lama, Baekhyun dan Jackson berhasil sampai di kediaman Suho. Tertampanglah rumah besar yang Baekhyun yakini memiliki luas lebih dari 500 meter persegi dengan beragam tanamam di sekelilingnya dan dilindungi gerbang yang tinggi menjulang. Khas seorang Kim Joonmyeon sekali.

"_Hyung_..." Baekhyun bersuara lirih saat kedua matanya menangkap keberadaan Suho yang terpaku di hadapannya.

Tanpa bicara, Suho menghampiri Baekhyun dan memeluknya erat. Sangat erat, hingga rasanya mereka bisa memutuskan nafas satu sama lain.

Keduanya hening dalam pelukan. Rindu yang lama dikuburpun akhirnya terbayarkan, kini bisa dilihat jika keduanya sama-sama menahan haru. Mata mereka berkaca, menunjukan sebanyak apa mereka bahagia karena pertemuan ini.

"_Appa_..."

Jackson yang sedari tadi terabaikan lantas menarik ringan celana panjang yang Baekhyun gunakan, ia meminta sedikit perhatian di sana. Kedua orang dewasa itupun lantas tersadar dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Jackson.

Suho yang melihat Jackson lantas tersenyum lebar, tubuh yang sama tingginya dengan Baekhyun itupun mengangkat Jackson ke dalam dekapannya. "Halo Jackson, rindu paman?"

Jackson yang sudah mengenal Suho -karena sering mampir ke apartemennya di Barcelona- lantas mengangguk lalu memeluk leher Suho. Hal itu tak terlewat dari pandangan Suho.

"Jackson-ah, Hyunho sudah tumbuh besar sekarang. Ingin bermain dengannya?'

Lagi, Jackson mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Keduanya lantas melangkah menuju taman belakang di mana anak dan istri Suho berada seusai meminta pelayan di rumahnya untuk menyimpan koper Baekhyun di kamar yang sudah disiapkan.

"_Oppa_!"

Yoon Saera atau yang sekarang telah menjadi Kim Saera menghujami Baekhyun dengan sebuah pelukan. Rona kebahagiaan terlihat di sana.

"Kau sehat?" Tanya Baekhyun seraya mengelus rambut Saera yang sepajang pinggang.

Saera yang mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun lantas melepaskan pelukannya, sebuah cubitan manja diberikan kepada perut rata Baekhyun. "Yang harusnya bertanya itu aku, _oppa_! Setelah menikah dengan Suho-_oppa_ dan meninggalkanmu sendiri di Barcelona, fikiranku jadi kacau. Aku takut kau kenapa-kenapa."

"Aku baik-baik saja, kau bisa tenang." Jawab Baekhyun seraya memberikan senyumannya.

Saera ikut tersenyum melihatnya, "Hyunho-ya, ke sini. Salam dengan paman dan _hyung_mu." Saera berseru kepada anaknya yang sedari tadi sibuk bermain pasir.

Hyunho, balita berusia 3 tahun hasil cinta Suho dan Saera. Baekhyun dan Jackson yang melihat Hyunho menatap sumringah. "Halo Hyunho-ya, aku paman Baekhyun dan ini Jackson-_hyung_."

Hyunho yang digendong oleh Saera hanya diam dan memperhatikan tiga orang di hadapannya. "Hyunho-ya, beri salam." Kata Suho.

Segera Hyunho menundukan sedikit tubuhnya ke arah Baekhyun dan Jackson yang belum bersuara lagi.

"Yuno mau main bersama Jek-_hyung_."

Ketiga orang dewasa di sana lantas tersenyum. Sepertinya Hyunho menerima kedatangan Baekhyun dan Jackson dengan tangan terbuka. Padahal sebelumnya Hyunho melihat ayahnya menggendong anak orang lain, Suho membesarkan anaknya dengan baik.

**e)(o**

Waktu malam telah tiba, para anak-anak telah masuk ke alam mimpinya. Tersisalah para tetua di sana di tengah terangnya cahaya lampu ruang keluarga Kim.

"Aku akan menetap selama satu bulan, _hyung_. Bolehkah?" Baekhyun membuka pembicaraan.

Suho dan Saera yang duduk mengapit Baekhyun mengangguk bersamaan, "Selamanyapun tak masalah."

Baekhyun mendengus mendengarkan jawaban Suho, mengizinkan ia tinggal di sini serasa hanya mengedipkan matanya. Mudah sekali, padahal Baekhyun harus mati-matian menahan rasa tak enak.

Saera yang ada di sebelah Baekhyun menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu Baekhyun, "_Oppa_, aku bertemu dengannya kemarin."

Tubuh Baekhyun menengang, "Siapa?"

"Baekbeom-_oppa_."

Senyum paksa terlintas di wajah Baekhyun, kenangan pahitnya muncul seketika.

"Ia bertanya tentang keberadaanmu, katanya kau masih memiliki hutang kepada keluarganya." Lanjut Saera.

Mata Baekhyun terhenti pada pemandangan di hadapannya, sesak menyeruak di dadanya. Hutang dan hutang, satu kata yang berhasil membuat Baekhyun tak percaya lagi dengan keluarga yang membesarkannya. Walau sudah terlunasi, tapi pasti banyak alasan yang membuat mereka mengangkat kembali perihal hutangnya.

Suho yang mendapati Baekhyun diam, lantas membuka suaranya dengan mata yang sama menatap lurus ke depan. "Aku sudah membayarnya."

Kepala Baekhyun bergerak, matanya menatap wajah Suho yang tak mengarah padanya. "Terima kasih, _hyung_. Aku akan menggantinya."

"Tidak perlu."

Lalu hening, mereka bertiga sama-sama terdiam. Suho dan Saera diam karena memikirkan rayuan ampuh yang mampu membuat Baekhyun mau menetap di rumah mereka. Sedangkan Baekhyun diam karena memikirkan keadaan keluarganya yang bahkan tak ingin menganggapnya bagian dari keluarga.

"_Oppa_, kurasa aku harus pergi tidur duluan." Kata Saera dengan mata yang dikucak dan bibir yang menguap lebar.

Suho dan Baekhyun yang melihatnya lantas menyetujui keputusan Saera, sekarang sudah hampir tengah malam. Tak baik jika seorang wanita apalagi seorang ibu masih membuka matanya.

Saera bangun dari duduknya sebentar lalu melangkah ke arah Suho. Sebuah kecupan di daratkan Saera kepada bibir Suho, hal itu berhasil membuat Baekhyun tersentuh dan merasa iri.

"Kalian sangat romantis." Baekhyun berujar setelah Saera pergi ke kamarnya. Suho yang mendengarnya lantas tersenyum lebar.

"Kau juga akan mendapatkannya jika sudah menikah nanti."

Baekhyun melirih, tatapannya berubah sendu saat mendengar kata menikah dari Suho. Itu mengingatkannya kepada seseorang. Kenapa malam ini sepasang suamu istri itu seperti bersekongkol membuatnya bernostalgia?

"Chanyeol sudah memiliki seorang putri sekarang."

Baekhyun tak bersuara.

"Namanya Hana, Park Hana. Usianya baru satu tahun."

Suho menatap Baekhyun yang mulai menundukan wajahnya, kesedihan terpancar di matanya. "Tapi ia tidak pernah melupakanmu."

Lagi, Baekhyun mendengus. Kali ini dengusan tanda bahwa apa yang dibicarakan Suho adalah omong kosong saja.

"Dia adalah orang yang sangat menantikan kehadiranmu saat kita berkumpul. Ia selalu bertanya pada semua anggota tentang dirimu, karena ia sama sekali tak memiliki satu informasipun tentang keberadaanmu."

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya pelan demi menenangkan dadanya yang menyempit dan matanya yang memanas.

"Chanyeol masih mencintaimu, Baekhyun."

Kepala Baekhyun yang masih menunduk bergerak menolak kemungkinan kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Suho adalah kenyataan. "Ia sudah menikah dan memiliki anak, tak ada alasan lagi untuknya mencintaiku _hyung_..."

Suho memberikan tatapan ibanya kepada Baekhyun.

"...Apalagi dengan kenyataan, ada Jackson yang bersamaku."

**e)(o**

Ponsel Suho terus berdering, deringan demi deringan tersebut datang dari aplikasi bertukar pesan yang Suho miliki. Satu persatu Suho terus membaca isi pesan tersebut dengan bibir yang tersenyum.

"Yak, baca ini." Suho menunjukan ruang obrolan di ponselnya kepada Baekhyun yang tengah menemani Jackson dan Hyunho bermain.

Tanpa bertanya, Baekhyun langsung mengambil alih ponsel milik Suho.

**Me:**

**Baekhyun setuju untuk ikut**

**Kai:**

**Benarkah?!**

**Chen:**

**Byun Baekhyun?!**

**Sehun:**

**Baekhyun, _hyung_?!**

**Xiumin:**

**Akhirnya**

**Kyungsoo:**

**Jangan berbohong**

**Lay:**

**Sudah lama sekali aku tak melihatnya**

**Sehun:**

**Kita harus segera bertemu, _hyung_**

**Xiumin:**

**Aku merindukan anak nakal itu**

**Kyungsoo:**

**_Hyung_, memiliki kontaknya? Masukan ia ke dalam grup ini**

**Chen:**

**Tak akan kubiarkan dia pergi lagi saat bertemu nanti**

**Lay:**

**Aku akan terbang ke Korea malam ini**

**Kai:**

**Kita benar-benar harus segera bertemu**

**Sehun:**

**Aku sudah tak tahan menahan rindu**

_**Read by 8**_

Senyum cerah pada bibir Baekhyun tersungging, ia tidak tahu jika anggota EXO yang lain juga begitu menanti kedatangannya. Baekhyun merasa sangat bersalah jika seperti ini, mereka orang baik dan Baekhyun malah meninggalkannya.

Semua anggota menyambutnya hangat, kecuali satu orang. Ia hanya membaca tapi tak berkomentar.

Park Chanyeol, keterdiamannya di ruang obrolan berhasil membuat senyum cerahnya meredup seketika.

**e)(o**

Dengan pakaian terbaik yang ia miliki, Baekhyun berjalan mengikuti Suho menuju villa yang menjadi tempat pertemuan para member EXO.

Kenapa bertemu di villa? Jawabannya adalah karena Suho menginginkan pertemuan mereka berjalan dengan mulus tanpa adanya gangguan media dan para penggemar. Biarkan para anggota EXO sendiri yang menyebarkan informasi bahagia ini di media sosial mereka.

"Byun Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun yang belum sempat menghentika laju langkahnya langsung dikejutkan dengan terjangan pelukan dari para anggota yang sudah hadir di sana.

"_Hyung_, aku merindukanmu." Si maknae merengek.

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar dan memeluk mereka bergantian sebelum akhirnya mereka menempatkan diri di depan meja makan besar.

Kini semua telah duduk di kursinya masing-masing. Anggota EXO dengan sembilan anggotanya.

Chen yang duduk tak jauh dari Baekhyun membuka suaranya, "Kemana saja kau selama ini?"

"Aku? Tak kemana-mana."

"Jangan bergurau, kami serius ingin tahu." Kyungsoo, beberapa tahun terlewat sikap dewasanya semakin terlihat.

Baekhyun mengangguk paham, matanya mengodekan anggota lain untuk bertanya kepada Suho. Ya, biarkan Suho yang menjawab. Baekhyun belum mau berbohong sekarang.

Suho menenguk minumannya sebelum membuka suara, "Baekhyun mengurus bisnisnya bersama Danyl-_hyung_ di LA selama ini, jadi ia harus tinggal di sana."

Bohong. Pada kenyataannya kontrak kerjasama Baekhyun dan Prive sudah berakhir tiga tahun sebelum EXO memutuskan kontrak dengan SM.

"Lalu kenapa tak menghubungi kami? Kau pergi dan tak memberi kabar sama sekali." Kali ini tetua yang bertanya.

Baekhyun memaksakan tawa kecilnya, "Maaf, ponselku hilang."

Sehun yang mendengarnya lantas berdecak, "Alasan. Bilang saja _hyung_ sudah memiliki banyak teman baru di sana."

Sehun, si maknae satu ini sepertinya masih mendalami perannya sebagai anggota termanja. Ia merengek dan memprovokasikan ucapannya kepada seluruh anggota agar mendapatkan dukungan dan akhirnya semua anggota setuju dengan apa yang diucapkan Sehun.

"Tidak, aku berani bersumpah."

_Bukan hanya hilang, tapi sengaja dihilangkan._

**e)(o**

Baekhyun menatap senang ke arah pemandangannya. Anggota EXO yang tengah bermain air di kolam pemandian air panas di villa ini. Ia menikmati momen bahagia ini, dan ia baru tersadar jika tanpa mereka tak ada ada perasaan sesejuk ini pada dirinya.

"Yak, _hyung_!"

Jongin dan Suho tertawa menyaksikan Sehun yang berusaha mengumpulkan udara.

Chen berseru, "Xiumin _hyung_, Lay _hyung_, jangan terus kentut di dalam air!"

Xiumin dan Lay tak memperdulikannya, ia malah terus membuang gas di dalam air. Sebenarnya bukan buang gas, mereka hanya membentuk gelembung-gelembung menggunakan celana mereka saja.

"Kalian berisik." Siapa ini? Tentu Kyungsoo, satu-satunta orang yang paling peduli dengan ketenangan.

Baekhyun menatap mereka semua bergantian. Walau tak ikut berinteraksi langsung karena sesuatu, Baekhyun tetap menikmati permainan mereka dari pinggir kolam.

"Baekhyun-ah, bisa bantu aku?"

Kepala Baekhyun menoleh otomatis ke sumber suara, suara yang sedari tadi belum ia dengar. Chanyeol ada di belakangnya.

Perlahan Baekhyun bangun dari duduknya dan berdiri tepat di hadapan Chanyeol. "Apa yang bisa kubantu?"

Chanyeol tak bersuara lagi, ia hanya memberikan tanda bahwa Baekhyun harus mengikuti langkahnya. Dengan pasti kaki Baekhyun bergerak.

Selama perjalanan, Baekhyun menatap lurus ke arah tubuh tinggi dan berisi Chanyeol. Bahu Chanyeol dan lengan Chanyeol berhasil membuatnya mengingat kenangan lama mereka.

Kenangan mereka saat banyak penggemar yang menyebut dirinya _**ChanBaek Lovers**_. Komunitas EXOL yang mendukung perjalanan kisah asmara mereka di balik kedok pertemanan, EXOL yang menamai dirinya _**ChanBaek Lovers**_ sudah tahu sejauh apa kisa asmara mereka berjalan di tengah pro dan kontra pandangan netizen.

"Apa yang-"

_Grep_

Perkataan Baekhyun terputus saat tubuh mungilnya di rengkuh erat oleh si tubuh besar. Rasa terkejut mendominasi di sana.

"Aku merindukanmu."

Baekhyun membeku.

"Jangan pergi lagi."

Masih diam. Baekhyun tengah mencerna kalimat yang diucapkan Chanyeol.

Tangan Baekhyun yang semula menggangtung lantas bergerak untuk menjauhkan tubuh Chanyeol darinya. "Maaf, ini terasa aneh." Baekhyun berkata dengan kikuk saat mata besar Chanyeol menatap ke arahnya.

Lagi dan lagi Baekhyun menunduk, ia mencoba menyembunyikan ekspresi di wajahnya dari pandangan Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak merindukanku?" Terdengar suara Chanyeol memelan.

Jika kalian mengharapkan Chanyeol berbicara dengan suara lirih dan wajah yang pias, maka berhentilah berkhayal. Pada kenyataannya Chanyeol hanya menatap Baekhyun datar dengan suara yang pelan.

"Benar-benar tidak merindukanku?"

Baekhyun diam.

Fikiran Baekhyun bergelut tak tentu arah, ia ingin menjawab tapi ada rasa takut di dalamnya. Apapun jawaban yang akan Baekhyun ucapkan pasti akan memiliki dampaknya, dan Baekhyun tidak berani menebak dampak apa yang akan ia dapatkan.

Jengkel dengan keterdiaman Baekhyun, Chanyeol berdecak dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada bidangnya. "Terlalu lama tinggal di negara orang, membuatmu menjadi orang yang enggan bersimpati ternyata."

Hening.

"Chanyeol- aku.." Kepala Baekhyun menegak, matanya langsung menatap mata Chanyeol yang tengah menatapnya tajam.

Kali ini Chanyeol yang tidak menjawab, Chanyeol seperti memberi ruang kepada Baekhyun untuk menjelaskan semua yang dirinya rasakan.

Mata Baekhyun berkedip tak tenang, mulutnya yang sedari tadi menganga tak bersuara terlihat gemetar. Rasa takut dan panik menyertai dirinya.

"A... Aku senang bertemu denganmu."

Pada akhirnya kalimat lain yang Chanyeol dengar. Bukan jawaban ini yang Chanyeol harapkan, Chanyeol hanya mengharapkan kejujuran Baekhyun tentang rasa rindunya. Karena Chanyeol yakin Baekhyun masih menyimpan rasa yang sama dengannya.

Baekhyun mencoba menenangkan dirinya, ia berusaha terlihat senormal mungkin di hadapan Chanyeol. Walau kenyataannya Chanyeol tahu semua seluk beluk Baekhyun, dan dapat diyakini usahanya kali ini tidak seratus persen bisa mengelabui Chanyeol.

"Selamat atas pernikahan dan kelahiran putrimu, maaf aku belum sempat berkunjung."

Chanyeol tak terkejut dengan ucapan Baekhyun, karena ia yakin Suho telah memberikan informasi tersebut kepada Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mencoba mengikis jarak dengan Baekhyun, "Terima kasih. Lantas bagaimana denganmu?"

"Huh?"

"Kau sudah menikah?"

Baekhyun mundur selangkah dengan kepala yang kembali menunduk saat dadanya hampir bersentuhan dengan tangan Chanyeol. "Aku... B-bukan urusanmu."

Terdengar kekehan di telinga Baekhyun. Chanyeol tertawa di hadapannya, tawa renyah yang berhasil merendahkan harga dirinya walau bukan dalam arti yang sebenarnya.

"Jangan pernah menikah selain denganku, Byun."

Apa?

Baekhyun yang semula menunduk lantas mendongakan kepalanya. Menatap cermat ke arah mata Chanyeol, berupaya mencari celah gurauan di sana.

Namun nihil.

Tak ada niat bergurau di wajah Chanyeol, lantas Baekhyun harus bagaimana?

"Tak ada pernikahan sesama jenis, Park."

Kali ini Baekhyun mencoba bicara dengan lugas dan menggunakan kata-kata yang tidak terlalu baku. "Lebih baik kau menjaga istri dan anakmu daripada berkhayal seperti itu."

Chanyeol tak mengambil langkahnya, tapi ia meraih kedua bahu Baekhyun dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Baekhyu. "Aku tidak mencintainya."

"Tak ada alasan untuk tidak mencintai seseorang yang memberimu kebahagiaan."

"Aku hanya mencintaimu."

"Tapi aku tak pernah mencintaimu."

Hening.

Chanyeol mengubah posisi tangannya, yang semula meraih bahu Baekhyun menjadi merengkuh rahang halus Baekhyun. "Katakan sekali lagi."

Suaranya memberat, tatapannya semakin tajam. Kali ini bisa Baekhyun rasakan sebuah tusukan dari mata Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak pernah mencintaimu."

"Pembohong."

Setelahnya bertubi-tubi kecupan diterima bibir Baekhyun, Chanyeol yang sedikit emosi melahap bibir Baekhyun habis tak tersisa. Seraya memastikan sesuatu, Chanyeol juga ingin membagi perasaan rindunya pada Baekhyun lewat ciuman ini.

"Chan- yeol, hentikan-"

Chanyeol mengabaikannya, ciumanpun semakin memanas bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang menengang. Baekhyun yang mendapatkan semua perlakuan ini lantas teringat dengan kejadian serupa di masa lalunya.

**e)(o**

_Suho menatap Baekhyun dengan lamat. Memastikan jika orang yang baru bicara dengannya tidak sedang kehilangan kesadarannya._

_"Kau mabuk. Tidurlah."_

_Kepala Baekhyun menggeleng cepat, tangannya mengamit lengan Suho erat. "Tidak, _hyung_. Aku mohon."_

_Suho mencoba melepaskan diri dari dekapan tangan Baekhyun. Suho yakin saat ini Baekhyun sedang mabuk sehingga meminta sebuah hal aneh kepadanya._

_"Tidur, Baekhyun."_

"Hyung_, aku memohon padamu."_

_"Kubilang tidur."_

_Lagi-lagi Baekhyun menggeleng. Kali ini Baekhyun melepaskan dekapan tangannya pada tangan Suho dan membiarkan Suho pergi meninggalkannya._

_"Dengan atau tanpa izinmu, aku akan tetap melakukannya _hyung

_Langkah Suho terhenti, tubuhnya berbalik menghadap Baekhyun._

Plak!

_Sebuah tamparan dilayangkan untuk Baekhyun.__Baekhyun yang terkejut hanya mampu membesarkan matanya, "_Hyung

_"Kubilang tidak, tidak! Jangan membahayakan dirimu sendiri! Kau bisa mati jika benar-benar melakukannya!"_

_Tubuh Baekhyun merosot ke lantai, dia sadar tapi terasa tidak sadar saat melawan kepada Suho. Ia hanya ingin sebuah kebahagian, karena sebentar lagi akan ada sebuah kesakitan yang ia rasakan._

_"Kau seharusnya-"_

"Hyung_, aku hanya ingin bersamanya. Apa salah?" Suara Baekhyun bergetar. Suho tergelitik untuk mendekat tapi tak ia kabulkan_.

_Kini Suho lebih memilih melemparkan tatapan marahnya dengan rahang yang mengeras, "Salah! Chanyeol akan menikah setelah kontrak kita berakhir, dan kau tidak bisa menghancurkan pernikahannya!"_

_Baekhyun mulai meneteskan air matanya dengan kepala yang menunduk. Tak ada isakan di sana, tapi entah mengapa tangisan yang seperti ini yang lebih mengharukan._

_"Aku tak akan muncul dihadapannya, jika aku benar-benar mendapatkannya."_

_Dengan segenap usaha, Suho mencoba untuk memendam teriakannya. Sebenarnya tak ada salahnya jika ia berteriak, karena tak ada penghuni asrama lain selain mereka berdua._

_"Baekhyun, kau itu laki-laki spesial. Kau bisa hamil jika melakukannya dan jika kau hamil maka akan ada kemungkinan nyawamu terancam saat proses melahirkan. Kau mendengar semua penjelasan dokter saat itu 'kan?"_

_Baekhyun diam._

_"Aku bukan tak ingin kau bahagia tapi aku hanya ingin kau tetap hidup. Itulah sebabnya aku selalu mengawasi hubunganmu dan Chanyeol selama ini, karena keselamatanmu yang menjadi jaminan."_

_Suho yang mulai melunak mendekat dan menyamakan posisinya dengan Baekhyun yang masih terduduk di lantai, sebelah tangannya mengusap punggung Baekhyun. "Kontrak kita berakhir dua hari lagi. Lakukanlah jika memang ingin."_

_Sontak wajah Baekhyun mendongak, mata sembabnya menatap Suho tak percaya._

_"Dengan syarat, hanya lakukan sekali. Jika kau hamil langsung beritahu aku."_

S_egera Baekhyun menerjang tubuh Suho, sebuah pelukan mengerat ke tubuh Suho. "Terima kasih, _hyung

_Suho tersenyum dalam diam. Ia terpaksa membiarkan Baekhyun melakukannya, walau kenyataannya ia tak ingin membiarkan hal itu terjadi._

_Byun Baekhyun, salah satu vokalis utama EXO yang debut di tahun 2012 terdeteksi memiliki rahim di tahun 2014. Rahim yang bisa berkembang dan mengandung, serta rahim yang bisa menghilangkan nyawa Baekhyun. Suho sebagai pemimpin grup menjadi saksi tunggal atas hasil tes hormon yang dilakukan Baekhyun, keduanyapun sepakat untuk menyembunyikannya._

**e)(o**

Di malam harinya, Baekhyun terdiam duduk di atas kasurnya. Tubuhnya telanjang dengan beragam bentuk bercak merah keunguan di sekujur tubuhnya.

Sudah tak ada lagi Park Chanyeol di sisinya, beruntunglah ia karena Suho tidak memergoki kegiatan panas mereka yang entah mengapa tiba-tiba Baekhyun rindukan.

_Tok! Tok! Tok!_

"Baekhyun-ah, sudah bangun?"

Suara Lay di luar pintu mengalihkan perhatian Baekhyun, "Ya, _hyung_."

"Cepat keluar, kau belum makan malam."

Baekhyun bangkit dari kasurnya dengan selimut yang melilit tubuhnya, "Ya, _hyung_. Aku akan turun sebentar lagi.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Lay yang entah masih di sana atau tidak, Baekhyun langsung membawa tubuhnya menuju kamar mandi, ia harus segera membersihkan seluruh bagian tubuhnya.

Baru satu langkah masuk ke kamar mandi, Baekhyun membeku. Ia melepaskan lilitan selimutnya di sana, kini ia menatap lurus pemandangan di hadapannya. Sebuah cermin besar yang memantulkan siluet tubuhnya.

Tak ada perubahan banyak atau sedikitnya lemak di sana, tubuh Baekhyun masih memiliki tinggi dan bentuk seperti dulu. Hanya saja satu yang menjadi perhatiannya.

Baekhyun meraihnya dan meremasnya pelan. Bagian tubuhnya yang satu itu telah berubah. Dahulu rata dan bidang, kini berbentuk seperti perbukitan.

Dadanya.

Dada Baekhyun tumbuh bagai wanita seusai melahirkan Jackson, walau tak sebesar kaum hawa tapi bentuk dada ini mampu membedakan dirinya dari kaum adam lain. Itu sebabnya Baekhyun tak ikut mengenggelamkan diri di kolam air panas tadi, karena dada yang disembunyikan di bawah baju kebesarannyalah faktor utamanya.

"Chanyeol pasti telah melihatnya."

**e)(o**

Tepat jam 11 malam, beberapa anggota EXO pamit undur diri. Kyungsoo yang harus syuting besok pagi, Xiumin yang harus menggantikan istrinya menjaga anaknya yang sedang sakit, dan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba saja dihubungi untuk segera pulang.

Bukan masalah besar, masih ada anggota lain yang menginap di villa hingga besok pagi.

"Sudah, lebih baik kita segera kembali ke kamar masing-masing."

Semua anggota tak terkecuali Baekhyun mengangguk dan menuruti perintah Suho untuk kembali tidur. Namun belum genap dua langkah kaki Baekhyun bergerak, Suho menahannya.

"Ada apa, _hyung_?" Tanya Baekhyun saat wajahnya teralih kepada Suho.

Suho meneliti tubuh Baekhyun dengan seksama, dan tertujulah matanya pada bercak merah di rahang Baekhyun. "Jangan melakukannya lagi."

"_Hyung_ mengetahuinya?"

"Aku tahu semua tentang kalian."

Setelahnya Suho berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun dengan rasa bersalah. Suho memang tak melarang Baekhyun untuk melakukannya lagi, tapi Baekhyun yang menghormati Suho seakan tahu jika izin Suho juga merupakan larangan baginya.

Namun nasi sudah menjadi bubur, mau sebersalah apapun perasaan Baekhyun dan semarah apapun Suho pada Baekhyun. Ia dan Chanyeol sudah melakukannya.

**e)(o**

"_Appa_!"

Baekhyun tersenyum cerah dan langsung mendekap Jackson ke pelukannya. Ia baru sampai di kediaman Suho dan anaknya langsung menyambutnya.

"Bagaimana kabar Jackson?"

Jackson menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Baekhyun, "Jackson baik-baik sana. Hyunho selalu bersama Jackson."

"Jackson tidak merepotkan bibi 'kan?"

Baekhyun mendapatkan gelengan atas pertanyaannya, sontak tubuhnya melepas rengkuhannya pada Jackson dan mengusap surai legam Jackson. "Anak pintar."

"Sekarang kita masuk dan bantu Bibi Saera menyiapkan makan siang. Hm?"

**e)(o**

Niat hati ingin menetap selama satu bulan di kediaman Suho, tapi ternyata Jackson tak ingin meninggalkan Hyunho. Hubungan keduanya makin erat setiap waktu dan hal itupun berhasil membuat Baekhyun mengalah dan membiarkan Jackson terus berada di sini.

"Hari ini ulang tahun pernikahanku dengan Saera, aku mau kau merias wajahmu."

Baekhyun menatap Suho dengan kening berkerut, "Aku tidak bisa merias wajah, _hyung_."

Suho terkekeh dan mengambil dua buah kotak yang berukuran sama. "Ini Pakaian untuk kau dan Jackson gunakan. Untuk riasan aku sudah menyewa penata rias, jadi tak usah khawatir."

Baekhyun tersenyum dan menerima kedua kotak tersebut. Baekhyun harus menuruti perintah Suho dan tak boleh mengecewakannya, bagaimapun ini hari bahagia Suho dan Saera.

**e)(o**

Tamu-tamu undangan mulai berdatangan, syukurlah Suho memiliki rumah yang sangat besar jadi ia tak perlu kesulitan untuk merayakan pesta mendadak seperti ini. Terlihat beberapa artis yang Baekhyun ketahui datang, para senior dan juniornya di agensi lamapun juga datang, tapi ada pula beberapa pengusaha yang datang mengingat pekerkaan Suho saat ini adalah direktur di perusahan pariwisata.

"Baekhyun-_hyung_."

"Eo? Sehun-ah, kau datang sendiri?"

Sehun menggeleng lalu tangannya menunjuk keberadaan seorang perempuan di dekat Saera, "Itu kekasihku, akan kukenalkan kepada _hyung_."

Keduanya lantas melangkah bersama ke arah seorang gadis yang menggunakan dress salem pendek di dekat Saera. Tanpa ragu Sehun meraih tangan gadis tersebut dan mengarahkannya untuk berkenalan dengan Baekhyun.

"_Anyeonghaseo_, namaku Lee Youra. Senang bertemu dengan anda." Gadis yang bernama Youra tersebut membungkuk sopan saat menyapa Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang melihat penampilan dan sikap Youra lantas berseru heboh, "Sehun-ah kekasihmu cantik sekali."

"Tentu. Dia akan menjadi Nyonya Oh beberapa bulan lagi."

Baekhyun menganga dan menatap Youra yang menunduk malu, Oh Sehun kadang suka tak tahu situasi jika ingin menggoda.

"Aku.. Wah, aku sangat senang mendengarnya."

Setelahnya percakapan demi percakapan mengalir di antara mereka. Hingga akhirnya beberapa anggota EXO lain hadir di dekatnya dan hampir dari mereka semua membawa pasangannya kecuali Baekhyun dan Kai.

Tapi satu hal yang mencuri penuh perhatian Baekhyun, keberadaan Chanyeol bersama istri dan anaknya di antara mereka. Baekhyun sudah berkenalan dengan semua pasangan anggota lain, namun entah mengapa Park Nara menjadi satu-satunya orang mengganggu fikirannya.

Park Nara, istri sah Park Chanyeol yang telah melahirkan bayi mungil nan cantik bernama Park Hana. Baekhyun terganggu dengan keberadaannya.

"_Hyung_, aku izin menemui Jackson sebentar." Bisik Baekhyun pada Suho yang berada di sampingnya. Suho yang mendengar lantas mengangguk setuju.

Baekhyun pamit dari pusaran itu dan pergi menemui Jackson di taman, tanpa tahu jika ada orang lain yang terus mengarahkan pandangannya kepada Baekhyun.

"Jackson-ah." Baekhyun berseru memanggil Jackson yang tengah bermain bersama kawan-kawan sebayanya.

Jackson yang mendengar panggilan Baekhyun lantas menghampirinya dan memeluk Baekhyun erat. "_Appa_ akan membawa Jackson ke kamar satu jam lagi, Jackson tak masalah 'kan jika bermain sebentar?"

"Ya, _appa_. Jackson akan menunggu di sini."

_Cup_

Sebuah kecupan melayang di kening Jackson, "Anak baik. Sekarang _appa_ harus kembali lagi, Jackson bermainlah."

"Hm."

Setelah Jackson kembali bermain, Baekhyun membalikan tubuhnya dan kembali melangkah menuju tempat pesta. Namun belum sempat Baekhyun melangkah masuk, sebuah tangan menariknya keras.

"Apa yang-"

"Ikut aku." Park Chanyeol, pelaku yang menariknya adalah Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun yang terseok mengikuti langkah Chanyeol lantas tergagap, ia khawatir Chanyeol melihatnya saat berinteraksi dengan Jackson tadi.

_Bugh_

Tubuh Baekhyun dihentak seketika ke arah tembok di ruang terpencil di rumah Suho. Chanyeol yang ada di hadapannya langsung memberikan kecupannya di setiap inci wajah Baekhyun.

"Park Chanyeol, apa yang kau-"

"Stt.. Diamlah, orang lain bisa mendengar suaramu." Chanyeol berbisik di sela-sela ciumannya.

Baekhyun tak mampu melawan karena tubuhnya terjepit sempurna oleh tubuh Chanyeol, ia hanya mampu diam dan menerima semua perlakuan Chanyeol.

Kini tangan Chanyeol mulai bergerak membuka satu persatu kancing tuksedo milik Baekhyun, "Aku tidak tahu apa yang sudah Suho-_hyung_ lakukan hingga bisa membuatmu begitu cantik malam ini."

Baekhyun tak ingin menjawab, karena ia yakin desahan akan terdengar jika ia membuka mulutnya.

"Siapa anak kecil yang kau temui tadi? Hm?"

Chanyeol bertanya di sela-sela kegiatannya menggoda seluruh titik sensitif di tubuh Baekhyun. Mulai dari lehernya, dada, hingga selangkangannya.

Kecupan di leher Baekhyun terlepas, Chanyeol menatap wajah Baekhyun yang memerah terengah. "Kau tak ingin menjawab?"

Godaan lain hinggap di bokong sintal Baekhyun, Chanyeol merapatkan pinggangnya kepada Baekhyun dan terasa sekali sesuatu menengang di bawah sana.

"Berhenti.. Chanhh..."

Chanyeol tak memperdulikannya dan terus melancarkan serangan-serangannya. Dengan sekuat tenanga Baekhyun menahan pergerakan anggota tubuh Chanyeol.

"Hentikan." Tatapan sayu Baekhyun menatap lurus Chanyeol yang juga tengah menatapnya.

Sekuat tenaga ia menahan gelitikan yang hadir di tubuhnya, "Ada istri dan anakmu di luar sana. Kita tidak boleh melakukannya."

"Kau fikir aku peduli?"

Baekhyun meneguk liurnya pelan, "Jangan membuat mereka mengkhawatirkanmu, Chan."

Chanyeol menampakan senyum miringnya, "Kalau begitu, kita lakukan dengan cepat."

Chanyeol tetaplah Chanyeol si manusia pemaksa dan Baekhyun tetaplah Baekhyun si manusia pasrah. Bukan berhenti mereka malah melanjutkan kegiatan tersebut dengan cepat demi mendapatkan kenikmatan duniawi bersama. Walau pada kenyataannya mereka telah menyakiti banyak orang.

_Maaf, maafkan aku._

**e)(o**

Setelah genap tiga bulan menetap di kediaman Suho, akhirnya Baekhyun dan Jackson memutuskan untuk kembali ke Barcelona.

Pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Chanyeol di pesta perayaan ulang tahun pernikahan Suho dan Saera menjadi titik balik hidup Baekhyun. Berbekal keyakinan dan dukungan dari Suho, Baekhyun membulatkan niat untuk mencari pasangan di Barcelona agar ia tidak terus hidup dalam bayangan Park Chanyeol dan mengganggu rumah tangganya.

"_Appa_, Jackson sudah selesai membersihkan lantai."

Baekhyun yang baru selesai menghidangkan makan siang untuk mereka berdua lantas tersenyum, "Jackson membersihkan lantai? Coba appa lihat. Paman Suho pasti akan sangat senang saat datang nanti."

Jackson mengangguk lalu memberikan tanda kepada Baekhyun untuk mendekat. Baekhyunpun mendekat ke arah Jackson.

_Bugh!_

"_Appa_!"

Baekhyun mencoba bangun dengan menahan sakit karena terpeleset saat menginjak lantai yang baru dibersihkan oleh Jackson.

"_Appa_ tidak apa-apa? Jackson akan membantu _appa_."

Baekhyun menggeleng tanda bahwa ia baik-baik saja. "_Appa_-"

_Ng_

Bagai diketuk palu, Baekhyun merasakan sakit di kepalanya.

"_Appa_!"

Baekhyun menutup matanya pelan berupaya menghilangkan rasa pusingnya.

"_Appa_! Ada darah!"

Teriakan histeris Jackson menyadarkan Baekhyun, matanya terbuka perlahan dan terlihatlah darah keluar dari kedua kakinya yang tengah memakai celana pendek.

Dengan sisa kesadaran Baekhyun berpesan, "Jackson, tolong ambil ponsel _Appa_ di kamar dan hubungin Paman Suho."

Dengan cekatan Jackson melakukan perintah Baekhyun. Beruntunglah Jackson tak kesulitan menghubungi Suho karena kontak di ponsel Baekhyun hanya ada nama Suho saja.

Dengan sedikit isakan, Jackson mencoba berbicara saat sambungan telepon dijawab. "Paman... _Appa_ mengeluarkan darah..."

**e)(o**

Chanyeol tak mampu mengalihkan tatapannya dari ruang operasi di hadapannya. Rasa senang yang baru ia rasakan saat sampai di Barcelona hilang seketika saat sebuah panggilan menghancurkannya.

Baekhyun, belahan jiwanya. Tengah berjuang di dalam sana.

"Chanyeol-ah, kau bisa pergi ke kantin jika lapar."

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk mendengar saran Suho yang berada di sampingnya dengan Jackson di gendongannya.

Sudah dua jam berlalu dan para dokter di ruang operasi belum keluar juga, Chanyeol tak akan secemas ini jika mereka keluar sebentar dan memberikam keterangan atas kondisi Baekhyun.

"Paman, _appa_ baik-baik saja 'kan?" Jasper yang menyembunyikan wajahnya pada bahu Suho bertanya. Tangisannya sudah berhenti saat Suho meraihnya ke gendongannya.

Chanyeol yang mendengar pertanyaan Jackson lantas mengalihkan tatapannya dan terpacu untuk menenangkan si kecil. "_Appa_mu baik-baik saja."

Ya, setidaknya hanya itu yang mampu Chanyeol ucapkan untuk menenangkan Jackson. Walau sudah mendengar kata-kata baik dari tetua, pada kenyataannya Jackson tetap merasa terguncang. Itu terbukti dari tetesan air mata yang sedikit demi sedikit membasahi kemeja Suho.

"_Hyung_, boleh aku menggendongnya?" Tanya Chanyeol seusai mendapati Jackson yang menangis dengan tenang.

Ragu pada awalnya, tapi Suho merasa ini memang sudah waktunya. Walau tak tahu akan bagaimana akhirnya, Suho sudah seharusnya membiarkan Chanyeol dan Jackson bersama. Perlahan Suho memberikan Jackson kepada Chanyeol.

Tak ada perlawanan, Jackson malah terlihat memeluk erat leher Chanyeol dan menangis sejadinya. "Jackson sayang _appa_."

Chanyeol mengangguk dan mengelus punggung Jackson dengan pelan, "Paman juga menyayangi _appa_mu."

Keduanya larut dalam keheningan nan nyaman yang mereka buat, mengabaikan keberadaan Suho yang memandang sendu ke arah mereka. Ayah dan anak, takdir buruk tengah mempermainkan mereka.

"Jackson, kenapa _eomma_ Jackson tidak berada di rumah?" Chanyeol mencoba membuka obrolan demi menghilangkan perasaan sedih pada diri Jackson.

"Jackson tidak punya _eomma_, Jackson hanya punya _appa_."

Chanyeol tak bertanya lagi, ia hanya berfikir jika pernikahan Baekhyun gagal dan mantan istrinya meninggalkan Baekhyun bersama Jackson. Tak lebih.

_Klek_

Di tengah perasaan sendu, seorang dokter keluar. Terlihat raut tak sedap tampak di sana. "Dengan keluarga Tuan Byun?"

Pada awalnya Suho dan Chanyeol mengira jika sang dokter akan bicara menggunakan bahasa inggris, tapi ternyata dokter tersebut bisa menggunakan bahasa yang sama dengan mereka. Meskipun begitu, hal itu tak cukup penting daripada kondisi Baekhyun.

"Saya walinya." Suho berdiri diikuti dengan Chanyeol.

Sang dokter mengangguk paham lalu menatap Suho lamat, "Sebelum saya menjelaskan kondisi pasien, apa wali sudah mengetahui riwayat hidup pasien?"

Dengan cepat Suho mengangguk pasti, "Sudah, dok. Jadi bagaimana keadaannya saat ini?"

"Benturan yang didapatkan pasien cukup keras. hal itu mengakibatkan pendarahan yang hebat. Janin berusia tiga minggunya terpaksa harus kami angkat agar kondisi pasien bisa sedikit stabil."

Chanyeol yang berdiri di antara mereka terdiam.

"Selain itu, rahim pasienpun harus segera diangkat. Hormon tak seimbang pada tubuhnya akibat memiliki rahim dan menghasilkan sperma mampu membuat metabolisme pada tubuh pasien tidak baik, hal itu juga bisa memunculkan kemungkinan pasien hidup dengan penyakit komplilasi pada dirinya."

Suho menahan nafasnya berat, ia tak tahu jika Baekhyun tengah hamil. "Dokter lakukanlah yang terbaik untuk menyelamatkannya."

Setelahnya sang dokter kembali masuk ke ruang operasi meninggalkan Suho yang mengutuk dirinya dan Chanyeol yang kebingungan.

"Paman, _appa_ baik-baik saja 'kan?"

Suho memberikan raut setenang mungkin kepada Jackson, Suho tak bisa membiarkan Jackson ikut merasakan kegelisahannya. "_Appa_ baik-baik saja, lebih baik Jackson tidur sekarang sambil menunggu _appa_ keluar."

Jackson yang patuh mulai mencoba mencari posisi aman dalam dekapan Chanyeol. Sedangkan Chanyeol masih belum tersadar atas lamunannya akan kalimat yang dokter tadi katakan.

Baekhyun, janin, dan rahim. Ada apa dengan mereka?

**e)(o**

_Sesampainya di Bandara El-Part Barcelona, Suho dan Chanyeol memutuskan untuk beristriahat sebentar di kafe seraya mencari taksi yang bisa mengangkut mereka._

_Kepergian mereka berdua ke Barcelona bertujuan untuk membantu Chanyeol kembali mendekati Baekhyun setelah sabulan yang lalu Chanyeol mendapati istrinya bermain belakang dengan lelaki lain._

Drtt.. Drtt.. Drtt..

_Chanyeol menatap ponsel Suho yang bergetar, sebenarnya ia ingin mengabaikannya tapi nama Baekhyun di kontaknya membuat Chanyeol melakukan hal sebaliknya._

"Paman... _Appa_ mengeluarkan darah..."

_Chanyeol terdiam, ini bukan suara Baekhyun dan- _appa_? Siapa yang ia sebut dengan _appa_? Dan kenapa anak kecil di seberang sana menghubungi Suho?_

_Tak berselang lama, Suho hadir di dekatnya usai mencari taksi untuk pergi ke kediaman Baekhyun. Dengan segera Chanyeol memberikan ponsel Suho kepada sang pemiliknya._

_Sambil berjalan, Suho menjawab panggilan tersebut. "_Yeoboseo

"Paman, _appa_ mengeluarkan darah!"

_Mata Suho mengerjap cepat, ia mencoba memfokuskan pendengarannya. Mungkin saja telinganya mengalami gangguan 'kan?_

"Hiks.. Paman.."

_Suho tersadar saat isakan Jackson terdengar. "Jackson tetap temani _appa_, paman akan segera sampai."_

_Segera Suho melangkah cepat tanpa memutuskan sambungan telepon Jackson. Kini keduanya sudah duduk manis di dalam taksi. Beda Suho maka beda Chanyeol, Suho duduk dengan gelisah sedangkan Chanyeol hanya duduk dan memainkan ponselnya._

_Isakan Jackson terus terdengar dari ponsel Suho, si lebih tua semakin panik. Ia hanya berharap tak ada suatu hal buruk yang terjadi pada Baekhyun._

"Hyung_, kenapa?"_

_Suho mengalihkan tatapan matanya ke arah Chanyeol, "Tidak."_

_Chanyeol tak bertanya lagi, karena Suho hanya menjawab seadanya._

_Sekitar 20 menit kemudian, Chanyeol dan Suho sudah sampai di gedung apartemen Baekhyun. Lagi-lagi dengan langkah dipercepat Suho berjalan menelusuri gedung apartemen tempat Baekhyun tinggal._

_Chanyeol yang menyadari sikap aneh Suho lantas ikut mempercepat langkahnya. "_Hyung_, kenapa buru-buru? Sesuatu terjadi?"_

_Kali ini ia tidak bisa kembali beralasan, di kepalanya hanya berputar tentang Baekhyun, Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun. "Suatu hal buruk terjadi pada Baekhyun!"_

_"Apa? Ada apa dengan Baekhyun?"_

_Suho tak menjawab dan Chanyeolpun tak memaksa, keduanya lebih memilih bergegas agar cepat sampai di unit milik Baekhyun._

_Sesampainya di depan unit Baekhyun, Suho langsung memasukan password angka yang sudah ia hafal. Tanggal ulang tahun Chanyeol._

Klek

_Pintu terbuka, sambungan telefon dimatikan dan matanya langsung berpencar ke segala arah. Terdengar isakan Jackson di sana._

_"Jackson-ah!" Seru Suho saat matanya mendapati siluet Jackson di sisi tubuh Baekhyun yang terbujur._

_Chanyeol yang juga melihat kondisi keduanya lantas langsung menghampiri Baekhyun dan mencoba untuk menyadarkannya._

_"Baekhyun-ah.." Satu tepukan Chanyeol berikan di pipi Baekhyun._

_Tak ada respon, wajah Baekhyun sudah pucat. Lantaipun sudah berubah warna menjadi merah. Jalan satu-satunya adalah membawa Baekhyun ke rumah sakit segera._

_Dengan kekuatannya Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun tanpa peduli dengan darah yang mengotori pakaiannya. Mereka harus segera menyelamatka Baekhyun._

**e)(o**

Pada akhirnya mereka berdiri sini. Di depan pusara baru milik Baekhyun.

Park Chanyeol dan Jackson, dua orang yang sedari tadi menahan suaranya tengah menyembunyikan kesedihan dari orang lain yang menatapnya.

"Paman, kenapa _appa_ tinggal di dalam tanah?" Kali ini Jackson tak menangis, ia hanya berkata dengan lirih.

Suho, Saera, dan para anggota EXO lainnya menatap iba ke arah Jackson. Kepolosan anak kecil yang disembunyikan Baekhyun berhasil menyentuh relung hati mereka. "_Appa_ sedang tidur di sana."

Jackson diam. "Kenapa di tanah? _Appa_ selalu tidur bersama Jackson di kamar."

Kali ini Kai, member yang identik dengan kesan keorangtuaannya mendekati Jackson. Kai memeluk Jackson erat, ia bisa merasakan perasaan Jackson yang kehilangan ayahnya seperti yang pernah ia rasakan dulu. "Saat sudah dewasa nanti Jackson akan mengerti. Lebih baik sekarang kita pulang dan Jackson segera tidur agar bisa bertemu _appa_."

"Jackson mau 'kan bertemu _appa_?" Kali ini sang maknae yang bersuara.

Jackson tak menjawab, ia hanya mengangguk lalu membalas dekapan Kai. Setelahnya Kai menggendong Jackson untuk dibawa ke rumah Suho, diikuti dengan beberapa anggota EXO lainnya.

Suho dan Chen yang masih di sana hanya mampu diam dan menatap lurus ke arah tubuh Chanyeol yang meringkuh di depan pusara Baekhyun. Chanyel tak bersuara, tak meneteskan air mata, dan tak menunjukan tanda-tanda bahwa emosinya akan meledak. Ia hanya diam.

Diam mencerna semua kejadian yang telah dilaluinya tanpa Baekhyun di sisinya, dan mencerna semua kejadian yang akan dilaluinya saat Baekhyun benar-benar tak bisa lagi kembali ke sisinya.

"Kami akan memberimu waktu, setelah 15 menit kami akan kembali." Suho berujar kepada Chanyeol dan tak ada jawaban.

Karena mereka yakin tak akan mendapatkan jawaban, maka dengan berat hati mereka meninggalkan Chanyeol yang diyakini tidak sedang baik-baik saja.

Dan tersisalah Chanyeol di sana.

"Byun..."

Bibirnya bergetar saat mencoba untuk bersuara.

"Maafkan aku... Aku benar-benar minta maaf..."

Kini mata yang sedari memanas mulai menunjukan titik-titik bulir air mata. Nafasnya tersenggal akibat dadanya yang menyesak.

"... Karenaku kau seperti ini, maafkan aku."

Loloslah sebulir airmata di sana.

"Aku akan membesarkan Jackson demi dirimu..."

Byun Baekhyun, laki-laki spesial di hati Chanyeol harus pergi selamanya. Kondisi tubuhnya yang melemah saat dioperasi membuatnya harus rela merasakan kejamnya proses pembekuan jantung dan meninggalkan semua orang yang mengenalnya.

**e)(o**

Kini seluruh anggota EXO berkumpul di rumah Chanyeol. Hari ini mereka semua datang untuk menghibur Chanyeol dan Jackson karena kepergian Baekhyun.

Kesembilan orang di sana termasuk Jackson tengah duduk melingkar di ruang keluarga, ada suatu hal yang ingin Suho sampaikan.

"Mungkin kalian berfikir ini aneh, tapi aku adalah saksinya. Jangan menyela perkataanku agar kalian semua tidak salah tangkap."

Semua anggota mengangguk kecuali Chanyeol, ia sibuk mengelus punggung Jackson yang terus menempel memeluknya.

Suho mengambil nafasnya dan menghembuskannya, "Baekhyun menjalani pemeriksaan hormon pada tahun 2014. Aku membawanya ke rumah sakit karena ia selalu mengeluh perutnya sakit dan tubuhnya yang mengurus, ternyata hasil tes menyatakan jika ada rahim yang sedang tumbuh di perutnya."

"Kami sepakat untuk merahasiakannya. Singkat cerita, dua hari sebelum kontrak kita selesai Baekhyun memohon kepadaku agar diizinkan berhubungan badan dengan Chanyeol. Ia bilang ia harus mendapatkan bayi agar ia selalu merasakan kehadiran Chanyeol di sisinya, karena pada saat itu Baekhyun tahu rencana ibu dan ayah Chanyeol yang akan menjodohkan Chanyeol dengan anak kerabatnya."

Semua orang terfokus, tak terkecuali Chanyeol.

"Aku tak setuju, karena kehamilan bisa mengancam keselamatannya. Tapi pada kenyataannya Baekhyun tetap melakukannya dan dinyatakan hamil beberapa bulan kemudian, ia mengaku kepada keluarganya dan ternyata semua anggota kelurganya malah membenci Baekhyun karena kecacatannya. Akhirnya ia pergi ke Barcelona bersama Saera -sepupunya- dan melahirkan Jackson di sana."

Chanyeol mencoba menetralkan perasaanya saat semakin banyak hal yang Suho ceritakan masuk ke gengdang telinganya.

"Jika kalian fikir Baekhyun baik-baik saja setelah persalinan, maka kalian salah. Baekhyun harus mengalami koma dengan berbagai selang ditubuhnya selama hampir 6 bulan. Keadaannya cukup serius saat itu dan membutuhkan donor darah dari anggota keluarga kandungnya, karena rhesus yang dimiliki Baekhyun dan Jackson berbeda."

"Aku meminta Baekbeom-_hyung_ melakukannya, ia setuju dengan beragam syarat. Aku terima, karena kesembuhan Baekhyun yang utama, tak lama setelah menerima donor tersebut tubuh Baekhyun pulih seketika."

Suho menatap lurus ke arah Chanyeol, "Itu sebabnya aku selalu mengawasi kalian. Aku tak ingin satupun hal buruk terjadi."

Chanyeol menunduk, ia mulai mengetahui letak kesalahannya. Meminta maafpun rasanya tak pantas.

Kyungsoo yang ikut menyimak membuka suaranya, "Apa syarat yang diminta kakaknya, _hyung_?"

"Semua harta Baekhyun."

"Dan kau benar-benar memberikannya?" Lanjut Xiumin.

Suho mengangguk sebagai jawaban, "Itu sebabnya aku merasa bertanggung jawab pada hidupnya."

Semua diam.

Membayangkan betapa sulitnya hidup seorang Byun Baekhyun, walau namanya bersinar ternyata, ada kegelapan di baliknya. Walau wajahnya terlihat bahagia, ternyata banyak kesakitan di sana.

"Maafkan aku."

Semua anggota sontak mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah Chanyeol yang menunduk.

"Maaf karena telah membuatnya menderita seperti itu."

Chen dan Lay mendekat, mereka mencoba menenangkan Chanyeol. "Baekhyun pasti memaafkanmu."

Kepala Chanyeol semakin menunduk, lengannya melingkar erat di tubuh mungil Jackson. "Aku berjanji akan membesarkan Jackson dengan baik."

Semuanya tersenyum. Tak ada satupun yang mencoba menghakimi Chanyeol, karena melampiaskan kemarahanpun tak ada gunanya. Baekhyun tak akan kembali, dan Chanyeol akan terus merasakan penyesalan sepanjang hidupnya.

Ini bukan bagaimana akhirnya mereka berpisah, ini bagaimana akhirnya mereka bisa hidup terpisah. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Walau berbeda alam, hati dan perasaan mereka tetap sama.

**e)(o**

**kkeut~**

**Gimana? Aneh gak sih? Kok aku ngerasa aneh ya? Soalnya 3 ide cerita dijadiin satu di sini kkk**

**Jangan lupa tinggalin jejak ya. Walopun aku gak bales reviewan kalian satu-persatu aku tetep baca kok dan berterima kasih ke kalian karena kuat baca ff aku.**

**Aku selalu menghargai kalian yang baca, review, follow, dan favoritin cerita aku. Semoga seneng ya~**


End file.
